Day in Uchiha manor
by ares88
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is an heir of wealthy family in Victorian governed England. He has a huge house and lots of servants. And a butler out of this world. Naruto gang in AU! Read my A/N before the story. KuroshitsujiXNaruto crossover. NONYAOI!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is something little which I wanted to write. This theme has been bothering me for a while now so I decided to write it. It was originally a one-shot but I decided to chop it down to three parts.

A/N: This is AU in Kuroshitsuji world. So simply our heroes of Konoha have been teleported to Victorian Age England to live as normal people so let me give you a worning: THERE IS NO NINJA BUSINESS IN THIS STORY!!!. Thank you. And when I say Ninja business I mean no ninjutsus or cool taijutsu fights or something like that. In this fic, everyone are people (expection of animals and one person, i let you to figure that out). If you havent watched the series of Kuroshitsuji, I recommend to watch it even if your dont like my fic. Actually it would be better to watch at least the first episode or to read the first chapter of the original but you can jump into this right on. I dont mind.

A/N: Forgive my bad grammar. Im writing so I would be better.

Anyway, ENJOY!!!

Remember to REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I dont own either of these seriess. I just wanted to create something for others to enjoy.

**Day in Uchiha manor**

**Morning**

Sunny morning. English countryside not too far from London. Near end of 19th century. Old manor house.

A figure was walking silently by the large corridor. He was holding a tray which was loaded with breakfast. Dozens of old paintings watching his every step. The figure walked to the end of the corridor, behind a door and nodded. "Young Master." He asked. "Are you awake?"

No answer. Figure opened the door and walked in. He glanced over the room to a large bed. Sheets had curled into a shape of a body. The figure sighed and walked over to night stand and placed his tray to it and then to the window and opened the curtains. Light filled the room.

"Close those damn curtains you idiot. I want to sleep some more." The bed said annoyed.

"Im afraid I can't do that." The figure answered smugly. "Young Master has a busy day and I couldn't forgive myself if I would allow him disregard it." He walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets down revealing brooding face and eyes which shot daggers in the figures heart.

"Shut up." Young Master said with clear anger. "You dope of the working-class, Uzumaki Naruto! Butler of Uchiha family!" His dark brown eyes glared daggers into the young mans smiling face. His unruly blond hair, his bright blue eyes which were hidden behind his closed eyes and his polite smile irritated him greatly. He had dressed in clean suit.

"You flatter me, Young Master." He simply answered. "Now then, I have made your breakfast ready." He walked towards the night stand. "Today's tea shall be Ceylon and we'll be using Royal Doulton dishes." He explained as he poured some tea to the cup and handed it over to his master who was still glaring at him.

Finally giving up he pulled of his covers and sat to the side of the bed and took it from him. "Paper?" He asked while holding his other hand. Today's news paper was sliced placed to his hand. He rolled it open with one hand while kept drinking his tea with the other. "Today's plans?"

"After breakfast you will have your studies. Your teacher has gotten ill so I have taken the liberty to send for a substitute. He has excellent recommendations from the Sarutobi family. After lunch you have your monthly meeting with your companies' presidents and inverters. Then, during the afternoon your fiancé will be arriving with her family for the dinner."

Uchiha Sasuke grinned annoyed. "Idiots." He muttered and finally stood up. "Send a telegram to that fool, Nara. Tell him the buy more silk. Its prize is rising in near future. And tell him also to sell all my share of Hugehill building company. It's finished."

"As you wish." The butler bowed. "I have chosen your outfit for today." He pointed towards the chair where fine black suit was neatly folded. "Is there anything else?"

Young Master leaned back. "… yes. Those damn dogs kept me awake the whole night. Do something about it."

"Of course." Naruto smiled and walked out of the door.

Black haired young man snorted and walked to the chair and picked his clothes. "Dope."

Lord Sasuke of Uchihas. Age, sixteen years. Last member of his family after the murder of his parents by the hands of his older brother. He had taken hold of his family's fortune; it's trading company and family states which he had almost lost due bankrupt. He had saved his family fortune from a doom and had made it wider than ever. He was now one of the wealthiest people in England.

And had a butler out of this world.

--

Naruto walked leisurely to other end of the manor. To the kitchen and from there to servants quarters. Men in the first floor while the women in the second. He smirked slightly from expectation when he walked inside the men's bedroom. "Rise and shine everyone! Rise and shine!" He clapped his hand loudly.

Beds started to groan and to move. "C'mon! Cant we sleep little while?"

"No." Naruto smirked. "Young Master will be having a busy day and we all have our duties, Chouji. Now get your ass out from there and start to make breakfast for everyone or someone will kill you."

"Yeah! Chouji! Get your fat ass out of the bed and start making breakfast!"

"Shut up, Kiba! Im not fat!" Chouji was up and wake and was ready to rush ahead when a hand landed on his shoulder calming him down.

"You shouldn't do that. Ladies are still sleeping." Naruto said smirking.

Chouji grunted but nodded. He dressed quickly his cooks' uniform and walked outside. "Kiba! Young Master had enough of your dogs barking all night. Do something about it or I will!" He added some seriousness to his tone to make sure he got the message. Kiba grunted and rushed out of the bedroom.

"Shino. Northern side of the garden seems to getting wild again."

"I'll deal with it." Shaded man nodded politely back. "Butler-dono."

"Lee… is not here is he." Naruto sighed.

"He left two hours ago." Shino answered before leaving the room.

"When you see him, stop wasting time and repair those chariots as I have asked."

"I shall!" Shino yelled back.

"And for the rest of you… Konohamaru! You go to the lobby to greet Young Masters substitute teacher. Udon, your place is outside with Kiba." Two young boy's jumped in the air exited and rushed out. "Tenzo is in his cabin. Kotetsu and Izumo are both in the gatekeepers cabin (wake hopefully) and that leaves us Sai." He faced a pale looking young man whose smile matched to his. "I want you to help the maids with the cleaning and watch after the trainees. And now to the ladies."

He walked up the stairs and softly knocked the door. "Anko-san! Sakura-san! Ino-san! Tayua-san! Kin-san! Its time to wake up." He cracked the door open. Soon as he looked inside r a knife flew towards him. With excellent reflexes he grabbed it between his fingers. "Good morning, Anko-san."

Purple haired woman covered by her sheets grunted disappointedly. "I would have wanted to see Naru-chan to bleed for once."

"Im sorry. I guess it just wasn't your day." Naruto smiled politely but he soon frowned. He glanced over five beds around the room. Four of them were occupied and at least half of them made snoring sound. "Others haven't risen yet? It's your duty as head maid to make sure they are ready for the day."

"Yeah yeah." Anko waved her hands lazily. "I wake them up. Anything special happening today?"

"Young Masters will have guests after lunch and again during the afternoon until evening." Naruto explained. "I want Tayuya-san and Ino-san to clean rooms in the east wing. You shall go to city for shopping. Chouji will give you the list and ask Kotetsu from the gate to escort you."

"You don't think I can protect myself?" Anko scowled him angrily and pulled out another knife. Where did she hide those?

"When did I say he will be there to protect you?" Naruto smirked when her face faulted and another knife flew across the room. He simply caught it between his fingers again smiling. "That's exactly what I meant. Ino knows her duties in the kitchen. And ask Sakura-san to report herself to me when she is decent."

"Having little private time with your girlfriend?" Anko smirked.

Naruto only smiled politely. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh you don't huh?" Anko smirked and took a deep breath. "PERVERT!!!"

Downstairs, in the kitchen Chouji smirked when familiar looking butler flew down the stairs to the floor. "You'd think someone would've learned by now."

"AND STAY OUT!!!" Girls screamed in unison. Naruto simply stood up and whipped the dust out of his jacket. "Pervert!" Someone added with fury voice.

Chouji looked up. "You don't mind her calling you a pervert?"

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Naruto answered and walked out. "Anko will go to the city today so give her shopping list."

"Sure. Any requests?"

"Young Masters fiancé will be joining him for today's dinner with her family. I was thinking for something more… fancier than usually."

Chouji thought. "So Stuck-Ups are coming today huh?" He frowned.

"Chouji, you shouldn't insult Young Masters future wife and father-in-law."

"Of course I shouldn't." Cook snorted. "Anyway, I will do something fancier for them."

"Good."

At same moment six young woman in cute maid outfits walked out of the staircase. Three of them glared daggers into Butler's face who only retaliated with a smile which only irritated them more. "Pervert!" Kin, Tayuya and Ino screamed in unison. "Stop sneaking into our bedroom!"

"Of course." Naruto answered. "When you start waking up by yourselves."

Then one of the maids rushed ahead and smacked his face with a fist. "Don't ever come up to that room, again!" Pink haired maid screamed angrily and marched out. Naruto simply stood up and re-swiped dust of his jacket. Others smirked to him. "What?" He asked confused. "Anyway, we will have a busy day ahead of us so hurry up!" He clapped his hands making everyone move. Anko, Ino and Chouji walked into other end of the kitchen. Tayuya and Kin walked out of the room still glaring at him and muttering about perverts and what-not. Last one was about to join them but Naruto stopped her. "Temari-san, is your husband wake?"

Blond maid turned back and smiled to him. "Good morning Naruto-san. And yes, Lazy-ass is wake and ready for days challenges."

"Good thing." He smiled back. "Go and help the other girls with their cleaning."

"As you wish." Temari curtsied politely. She was the only maid who didn't call him a pervert. Mainly because she slept in her own bedroom with her husband these days. Naruto walked back up to third floor and stopped in front of a door. "Shikamaru! Wake up!" He banged the door from experience.

"Shut up you troublesome butler! Let me sleep!" Lazy voice answered from other side of the door.

Naruto opened the door and glanced around. Small two room apartment came visible to him. First room was obviously a work place which was quickly chancing into a child's room. From the first room there was one door which led into bedroom. Door was open and he saw familiar long hair man snoring lazily. Naruto sighed and walked next to his bed and slapped mans cheek painfully waking him up.

"Ow! Not again! Cant you wake me up more gentle way you idiot!?" Shikamaru jumped up screaming while tending his cheek.

"I've been instructed both Young Master and your wife to use violence if words wont wake you up." Naruto answered. "Anyway, what's with the crib? Is Temari-san-"

"NO!!! God no!" Shikamaru screamed terrified. "She just brought it here to wake my maternal instincts or something like that but frankly it freaks me out." He glanced to other side of the bed where small baby crib was placed. It was empty… for now. "Troublesome woman."

Naruto gave small sound that sounded something like a laugh. "Anyway, Young Master has instructed me to tell you to buy more silk. Its prize is rising in near future. And also, sell all his shares of Hugehill building company. It's finished. He said."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to this. "What you mean? Hugehill made just large building contract with Tranquilt family. "

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. That what I was instructed to tell you."

Shikamaru thought it for a moment before nodding. "I'll send a telegram to London soon as I get out bed."

"Good." Naruto smiled. "Now, join everyone for breakfast before you're left without. Shikamaru started moving suddenly even it took at least another ten minutes before breakfast would be ready.

As Naruto followed Shikamaru downstairs, he found ladies already eating while Chouji kept working with the food. Others greeted them with usual manner glares to pervert and snorts to the lazy-ass. Shikamaru sat next his wife with reluctant manner for being the only guy eating. It was so troublesome eat with troublesome women.

Naruto exited the kitchen to meet rushing Konohamaru. "Boss! He is here! That weird guy who states himself being Masters teacher!" He yelled after almost knocking him down.

"Thank you. Go and call others for breakfast while I shall lead him to Young Master."

"Wohoo! Thanks Boss!" And young boy rushed out of his way. Naruto smiled and walked to greet this 'weird guy'.

--

Sasuke was on a bad mood. It was nothing new. He was always on a bad mood. He could actually count with one hand all the time he was happy this year. He was sitting in a table on his bedroom while finishing the newspaper and his breakfast fully dressed now. Only interesting news was that small plot near the London had been a scene of murder. Murder itself didn't interest him but the other fact did. The plot was owned by Tranquilt family and murderer had been family's son. Peace of land was now worthless when its owner's reputation had been lost. They would have to sell that peace of land to save their son from prison and so they would also had to pull back the deal with Hugehill Company what had been on a brink of bankrupt. He had been interested only when they had shown interest with working with Tranquilt's and it had been saved. But now it would loose its one and only contract and they would be ruined. He would need to save what he could. If he was lucky, he could double what he had once used to purchase those shares.

He had just finished his breakfast when the door was knocked. "Young Master? Are you there?"

"What is it?" Sasuke frowned recognizing the voice.

Door was open and always smiling butler of his walked inside. "Your new teacher has arrived." He bent his neck respectfully. "He is waiting in Young Masters study."

Sasuke stood up and walked pass him out of the door his mind darkening as he walked by. His last teacher, Iruka Umino had been a pain in his butt. Man was always smiling and using stupid methods to teach him the things he had learned when he was ten. He always wondered why he even had to study anymore. He was sixteen! A man already! Men didn't study. Then he glanced behind himself. Reason was walking behind him like a shadow. Naruto Uzumaki. His _butler_. They were peers but always treated him like a child and he hated it. He did take good care of his household. Better than anyone else could.

They entered his study to find one of oddest looking man Sasuke had ever seen. First of all he had silver coloured hair. His face was buried by some book which label he wasn't too sure of. He guessed it was something useless. But the oddest thing of the man was his way of dressing. He had dressed in British army uniform. Even though his dress was so sloppy and dirty made Sasuke wonder if this really was the guy. Did Naruto play a trick on him?

But before he could ask any questions his butler took actions. "Lord Sasuke of Uchiha." He stated to a man who didn't react in anyway. "Meet, Sir Colonel Kakashi Hatake from her majesty's army."

"Please, call me Kakashi. No titles. Im not even in the army anymore." Kakashi lowered his book revealing an eye patch and face scarf witch covered his lower face. Then he suddenly let out a perverted giggle.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he turned to Naruto. "Are you kidding me?" He whispered.

"Of course not. I have here a letter from Sarutobi family which gave us recommendations." He handed out small piece of paper. Sasuke read it quickly.

"Excellent teacher? Vast knowledge in several areas. Hero of war? Okay, which one of you was high?"

"I don't understand, Master?"

"Either it was him when that senile fool wrote this or you when you actually allowed him stepping inside my house." Sasuke muttered angrily. "Get rid of him!"

"Excuse me but mind if I ask, why he requires a teacher again? He seems quite capable if you ask me." Kakashi glanced over his book.

Naruto turned to face him. "By all means I think it obvious. He spent so much time on his _adventure_ that he completely neglected his schoolwork. And I couldn't forgive myself as a butler of Uchiha family if its head and sole heir were academically disadvantaged."

For the first time Kakashi looked directly into Naruto and blinked. "Come again?"

"That's what I said." He nodded.

"So you mean that because he did drugs when he was younger he became a retard so everything must be repeated again and again."

"Something like that." Naruto smiled. "Anyway, Young Master, because Sir Kakashi is already here, it would be foolish to waste this chance to learn something from this man. Don't you think?"

"Actually I don't think I want to teach some retard so Im leaving anyway. It was nice to meet you Naruto-san. I've heard so much of you from the 'that senile fool who is high'." Then he shrugged. "I guess all those praises of Uchiha family were just rumours. I didn't actually expect that much from emo like that. Uchihas are not that great anyway. So if you excuse me." He grabbed his suitcase and started walking until a fist almost send him flying. Almost. Lazily Kakashi raised his hand and grabbed flying fist to his own. "So he is retard and violent. What a bad combination for a master of a house."

Sasuke was fuming. He was furious. His family had been insulted. _He_ had been insulted. No-one insulted neither him nor his family. This man could be a freaking prince of England! He would pound this guy back to the Stone Age! He backed away and kicked towards mans knee but he lazily raised it and the kick flew right through. He hadn't even raised his gaze from his book.

A real fight broke out. Sasuke with fume of his youth started kicking and punching everywhere his hands and legs could reach.

"I shall leave you two alone, now that you have gotten know each other." Naruto bowed and exited the room.

After a while Kakashi got bored and simply kicked his new student to a stomach. "You have no style expect all-out-brawl. That might work against some opium high elders but not against me."

On the other side of the door, Naruto smirked when Sasuke rushed ahead in blinding fury.

--

Naruto walked towards the gate where there was going a brawl already. "I don't need any escort!" Anko screamed to gatekeepers. She was sitting in a wagon with Ino.

"Im sorry Anko." First one said. "But Naruto was clear on the matter. You're not allowed to leave the states without an escort."

"Im here, aren't I?" Ino said angrily.

"That doesn't matter." Naruto appeared like from nowhere startling others. "Uchiha family cant stand anymore rumours about rowdy maids." A knife flew across the air but he captured it lazily. "Luckily they _are_ only rumours so far. Anyway, Kotetsu, your chariots awaits."

"You heard the man!" Kotetsu yelled and jumped in, very close to Anko. "Im your knight." A flock of hair fell to the ground.

"I dare you to say that again." Purple haired woman whispered with threatening voice and licked another knife.

"Have a safe trip." Naruto waved his hand as chariots slowly were drawn away. "Izumo, be aware that Young Master will have guest right after lunch and today afternoon. First shall be his companies presidents and later his fiancé with her family."

"So its weasels and then the stuck-ups?" Izumo thought it for a moment. "Oke!" He raised his thump and smirked. "Leave it to me."

Naruto walked back towards the manor house. It was large and old house with large states around it (A/N: think some Victorian Age house). He walked through the main doors to meet face to face with one of his maids. "What is it?"

Sakura frowned. "I was told to report to you."

"You were? Oh yes… I want you to serve some tea to Young Master and his teacher." Naruto walked pass her. "Then you can make his bed and clean his room."

Sakura fumed angrily but didn't raise her voice. She curtsied politely.

Naruto walked through house checking on everyone and helping (correcting their mistakes) when needed.

First he visited the trio of maids who were working with the library. They only curtsied to him politely and continued their job. Kin, Tayuya and Temari. Maids of Uchiha manor house. Their main responsibilities were cleaning. Kin and Tayuya had followed Sasuke and Naruto from a brothel when _he_ had returned from his _adventure_. Kin was from Italy and had been sold to whorehouse when she was ten. Tayuya was from Ireland who had been in a very great need of money and opium addiction. Then they had met at the brothel where they had met their knights in shining armour. Temari was an American but his brothers had to return home to take care of their father so she was left alone to England. After two weeks she had been robbed and out of money. Had been desperately looked for work when met black haired lord and his blond butler.

Then he visited Konohamaru who was now helping Shikamaru by carrying large piles of paper. Konohamaru was servant apprentice. Was an orphan from a street. Had tried to snatch Sasuke wallet but before he had taken two steps towards it, his hand had been crabbed by a blond servant who smilingly asked what was he thinking? After that became a servant at Uchiha manor. Wants to be a better butler than Naruto. And Shikamaru Nara. Young Masters private secretary. He took care of the money of the family. Had the education of a lawyer but was too lazy to work in any law firm. Had recently gotten married with a foreigner.

After those two he visited kitchen. Chouji. He had been famous gourmet cook until some big shot had died from his meal. He had actually choked to a chicken bone but it didn't matter. His reputation had been ruined. Had been ready to off himself when he had met the two who had offered him work.

He exited through the backdoor and walked towards the stables. He was greeted by familiar sounds of animals screaming their lungs out and large white furred dog rushed towards him tongue out of its mouth. It tried to crush Naruto under it.

"_Down!_" Naruto told it and the large dog stopped in the middle of the air and started whining.

"Akamaru! Don't jump over Naruto! You know better than that!" Owner rushed out of the stables. "Huh? You actually obeyed for once?" He grinned and petted it. "So what can I do for you?"

"Young Masters fiancé likes horses. Im here to make sure they are all right."

"Oh yeah. I remember. She actually fell in love with that Blackstribe, didn't she?" Kiba answered after a while. "They are very similar. Both beautiful and timid." Then he grinned. "And I would be ready to pay being able to ride both of them." He let out a perverted giggle but it stopped when he saw Narutos eyes. "I-I-I wa-was joking! Yo-you know that! Gotta go! I'll make sure that Blackstribe is ready when she comes to ask her."

Kiba Inuzuka. Deals with pets and horses of the manor. Had been once a member of Her Majesty's navy but had once found a puppy and couldn't get rid of it. So navy got rid of him. They had walked around the country until they had crushed in front of some gate. When he had regained conscious he had been offered a job.

Naruto walked pass his stables and walked to next one. He could hear some intense pounding.

"How's it coming along?" He asked from something green.

"Slowly, Naruto-kun but my flames of youth shall prevail! This wheel is hard to attach to this place… I wonder if…" Rock Lee continued to mutter to himself. "YOSHAA!!! Don't worry, Naruto-kun! I shall have it fixed before Young Master even notices."

Rock Lee. Carpenter of the house. Did everything from fixing roof to repairing chairs and chariots. Came originally from China but had stowaway from there. On the way he had been caught and he had to work. Luckily his uncle had thought him much of carpeting and he was able to buy himself a ticket. At England he had found himself in the middle of opium business before he even noticed it until he was offered a way out.

Naruto smiled and left him alone. On his way out he met Udon. He was best friend of Konohamaru. After week of his disappearance, Udon had followed tracks to Uchiha manor house. Konohamaru had persuaded them to give him a job too. So he worked as Kibas and Lees helper.

As he walked through the garden he met Shino who was kneeling before a rose bush. "Anything wrong?"

"Of course not." Shaded man answered. Shino was an Anglo-Indian. English who was returning from India. His parents had died during the rebellion and he never came along with locals so he returned to his parent's country. He had accidentally being boarded in the same ship as Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto. He soon found out that Naruto was looking for a gardener for his Young Masters manor. "I have found some bugs here. Seems to be some kind of crickets." Passionate about bugs.

Naruto smiled and continued on. Now was the last place of his tour. He entered to woods. Little way from there was a small cabin. Smoke was rising from it. He walked to the door and knocked.

"Hello, Naruto-kun!" Older man answered smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on you, Tenzo-san. If you wouldn't insist on sleeping in the middle of nowhere, I wouldn't have to do that." He answered smiling back.

"I guess so." Tenzo laughed. Captain Tenzo Yamato (A/N: they didn't gave his last name in Anime nor Manga so Im using Yamato) her Majesty's army. Served during the rebellion but couldn't face all the cruelty he had done so he resigned himself. After years of drinking and opium addiction he had found himself on a doorstep of a certain brothel. Four people had walked to him. Two ex-whores, a lord and a butler. He had been hired. He made sure nothing neared the manor uninvited. Man was dangerous with his firearms. "Want some tea? I was just making some."

Naruto glanced to his pocket watch. "Its almost 10.30. I can't. Young Master will finish his lessons soon." He turned around. "I think you would be interested to know that Young Masters new teacher is Sir Kakashi Hatake."

Tenzo tensed up. "Kakasi? He's here? Wow. There's a name I didn't expect to hear for a while. Would you mind if I would come and have a little chat with him?"

"Of course not." Naruto smiled. "They should be finished by the time you reach the manor."

"Thanks." Tenzo grabbed his coat and rushed away.

Naruto smiled but didn't follow him. He walked to slightly different direction. 10.35 he arrived to a small hill where he was expected.

"You're late." Sasuke muttered angrily while holding to his cane.

"Im sincerely sorry, Master." Naruto bowed. "I have no excuse."

Sasuke ignored him. "It was here where I found them." He watched to dark stones in front of him. "Dead. My parents killed by my own brother. I saw it myself."

Naruto remained on his knee.

"He was going to kill me too but servants arrived at the scene. He fled. I was only seven." He tightened his fist around the cane. "Three years… three years I waited. Used large amounts of money on bounty hunters and spies. Nothing helped. Then… then I had enough. I ran away. Lived four long years in the middle of scum and filth until I found him. It didn't matter even if I had to destroy a whole syndicate he was part of it didn't matter. I got my revenge." He held out his hand. "It was my right hand which finally penetrated his ribcage and broke his heart. I never forget the look on his face. That kind of madness… he didn't even flinch of the pain. His eyes… eyes just glared to mine until life left them. I don't know if what I saw was forgiveness or hatred or simply madness but he is dead. And Im satisfied."

There was a moment of silence. "It's exactly two years since I killed him. And exactly three years since you came to my life."

Naruto glanced up. He saw how his master opened his fist and removed his glow. A burn mark in his palm, shape of a pentagram.

"In the name of the contract…" Sasuke muttered. "you shall _never_ leave me."

Blond smirked and removed his own glow. The exact same mark on the back of his hand. He raised that hand had lowered his head. "Yes, My Lord." Sasuke placed his palm over the back of his hand, pentagrams united.

**Chapter END**

A/N: Okay, Im here to set few things straight. Many of you must wonder this set up. "Why is Sasuke a lord? Why is Naruto his butler? Sasuke isnt cool at all! Hes is just traitorous idiot! Naruto is a dobe! Naruto doenst act like Sai! Naruto is lot more aloud and anxious!" As an answer for those questions is much simpler if you have watched the original series. Sasuke and Earl so alike that it was obvious choise. Both have lost their families. Both are from large families and have a obsession with revenge (Earl is a lot more humane but still) and also both have freaky eyes. And Naruto is kind of similar with Sebastian. Both are loyal to a fault. Both are demonic and a lot more than you could guess by just looking. Others... I just randomly placed them to jobs I thought would work for them.

A/N: Then there's a question from you who have seen the show. The pentagram which is on their hands. In Sasukes palm (Earl has it in his eye). The reason is that I didnt want to give Sasuke an Eye patch. Palm was good alternative.

Hope you enjoyed it. Continue soon...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Two down, one to go. This chapter will be from Noon until Evening. It shall be the last chapter of this story. Now, enjoy this chapter.

A/N: I was asked why I put SasuNaru pairing and then wrote Non Yaoi? Answer was simple; because in this story there simply isnt any Yaoi action! Sasukes and Naruto relationship somewhere between master-servant and friends. Even though this is romance story, romance puts less weight in this story. It will mainly be about these two charactares and how they cope with their lifes. Both will have their relationships of sorts but not important. What? You dont think guys can be friends without turning into gay? I have nothing agaisnt gay people but goddamn! Cant I even write about friendship of two gyus anymore without being asksed turning them into gay? Or M I THE only guy in the world who doesnt have sex with his guy friends? We're getting of track here...

Enjoy of the chapter!

Remember to review, PLEASE!!!

**Noon**

Sasuke sat in his office while finishing his lunch. Naruto waited obediently by his side with a tablecloth. After he had finished, Naruto quickly took dishes and walked away. "Call in Shikamaru."

"Immediately." Butler smiled and exited the room.

On his way to kitchen he met Shikamaru talking very closely with Temari. "… Im telling you, that crib only freaks me out."

"Why? What's so ominous about it?"

"Think about it! It's an empty crib! It's not natural."

Temari smirked at this. "Then perhaps we should find something to fill it."

"Troublesome woman." He muttered.

"You do that, but on your own time." They both jumped back when Naruto spoke up. "Did I scare you?"

"How long have you been listening?" Temari demanded angrily but was only given tray of empty dishes.

"Take these to kitchen." Glaring daggers into his heart, Temari walked away.

"Thanks for that." Shikamaru sighed. "Im not sure what I would've said if she had pressed it any further."

"No problem." Naruto smiled. "Young Master wants to see you."

"Of course. It's almost time for the meeting." Shikamaru checked his pocket watch and walked off. "These meetings are always such drags. If I wouldn't be married to Temari, I could consider quitting. It's just like in my old job in my Own Mans law firm. If I had wanted to work my butt off, I would've stayed there." Continuing muttering things like that, he left for Young Master office.

Naruto walked in to the entrance hall. Sai was currently dusting some paintings. "Naruto-kun." He greeted with a smile before turning back to his work.

Sai had been an amateur artist before had a complete break down. His mental side functioned only for two things. Taking drugs and following orders of Naruto because it had been him who had hit him (he had been hit only because he had tried to mug Sasuke) hard enough for his brain to gain this another function so he only followed Narutos orders. It was a complete mystery to others as well for Naruto. _'Humans are such interesting creatures.'_ He thought.

"Where is Konohamaru?" He asked. "I thought he was with you."

"Im here, boss!" Konohamaru screamed and appeared from the sealing.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Dusting." Boy smirked. "Sai said that sealing is dusty and needed cleaning so I volunteered."

"Good job indeed." Naruto nodded. "I have a job for you. Run to the gate and inform me soon as the guests arrive."

"Sure thing, boss! Boy rushed away like a wind.

Naruto watched after him when his name was called. "Naruto! We have a problem." Sakura walked up to him.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Naruto smiled. "Is there are problem? What kind of problem?"

"That Irish idiot burned the carpet of the library." She screamed. "If Young Master founds out he'll be furious!"

"Ara ara. That is a problem indeed." Naruto thought for a minute. "And the quests are arriving at any minute. He checked his pocket watch. "Sai, when the guests arrive, lead them to Young Masters office. Sakura-san, serve them tea and refreshments. I shall deal with this problem."

"Na- wait! What you mean?" Sakura tried to stop him but failed. "What does he meant by that?"

"That you will go to kitchen and make some tea." Sai said simply. "While I lead the guests to the office."

"Boss! They are here!" Konohamarus scream filled the hallway. "Huh? Where's the boss?"

Sai walked down the stairs and glanced out of the door. Several chariots pulled by horses neared the front door. "Call out Kiba." Naruto said simply startling both of them completely. "And Lee. Tell him that I have a new carpet for him."

"Aye aye Boss! Konohamaru sprinted off.

"Are you finished already?"

"Not yet." Naruto answered and walked away. "Remember to smile and treat them with respect. And this time, try not to throw their jackets into the garbage can. Washing them again is an awful task."

Sai nodded and stood at the door waiting.

Naruto walked back into the library where the meeting would be held. Long shelves of books were on the edges of the room. In the middle of the room was a beautiful, expensive Persian carpet. Or used to be. Now there was A carpet and burned hole in the middle of it. Tayuya had been lighting the fireplace in the room when a single match had fallen from her hands and fallen to the carpet. She had been face to the fireplace so she hadn't realized it before Kin had screamed: fire.

Problem now wasn't how to get rid of the carpet, it was, how he would cover the blank space in the floor. Or it would be to anyone else. "Because what kind of butler I would be if I couldn't solve problem simple as this." He smiled and rolled his sleeves up.

--

"Then what about this? Should we continue supporting this company or sell it?" Shikamaru asked a cigarette between his lips. "What you think, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke glared the window while thinking. "Let's give them this one chance. I have a feeling something good will happen."

Door was knocked. "Enter."

Sai opened it and showed the way to the others. "Your guests of today, Young Master." He said emotionlessly.

Sasuke turned around cold glare on his face. Oh, how he hate these meetings. Nothing but blood sucking maggots. He had often played with an idea sending Naruto to 'see' several of them so he could get rid of them. He hated these kinds of people. No, he _loathed _them. Only driving their own ambitions and trying to make profit when his eyes were diverted even a little.

'_These people say that regular commoners are scum who are like barbarians. Beasts who take advantage of others always. They've only managed to describe themselves. I've even met thieves with higher morals and honours than 'nobility'. _

Sasuke stood up. "Gentlemen." He said still glaring angrily at others. To his personal please, others shivered under his gaze. He knew he could be freighting and most likely could make children cry just by walking pass them but he enjoyed when he could make these old fools to sweat under his eyes. "Has it been a month already?"

"Yes it has, Uchiha-san." One man answered. Only man who didn't fear his gaze or if did, didn't show it. "We are here to make sure our plans are clear and no one isn't trying to profit on others expense."

'_Funny you should say that. Everyone's knows you're the worse of us all.'_

"Shut it, Kakuzu! Can't you think anything but yourself for once!?" Reverend Hidan screamed and entered the room. Sasuke always wondered why these two walked together. Kakuzu was hard business man who only cared about money. Hidan was a… what's the word… oh yeas! religious maniac. Had fallen in love with some pagan god and tried his best to spread message of this god. Of course it didn't help that gods message was: stab yourself every second moment you have free hand. He dressed like a Christian reverend to ease prejudice. "Let's all have a quiet moment and pray our true lord, Jashin for beautiful day as yesterday!" Others sweat dropped.

"Yesterdays weather was a worse storm this summer." Sasuke pointed dryly. "Kakuzu, get that guy out of here or I will proceed helping him with his ceremony."

"You heard him Hidan. Get out."

Sasuke quickly rang the bell. "My servant will take you to our family chapel. Please, feel welcome to kill you there."

"Right this way." Sai extended his hand.

"God! I feel like everyone just laughs at me!" He screamed while the door was closed.

"Now when the children have been dealt with, shall we get into business?"

--

Naruto closed the door to the library after himself. "Did you fix it?"

"Of course." Naruto smiled to Sakura who was now holding an empty tray.

"They are getting little restless in there." She whispered. "What did you do anyway?"

He was about answer when the door to the hallway was opened and people started swarming towards them Sasuke in front. Naruto obediently opened the door while Sakura curtsied to the guests.

Naruto followed them into the room whit Sakura who was interested who he had survived of this. She was surprised to find acceptable mumble from inside. "I was getting hungry indeed." One of them said.

"You had snacks prepared for us? How nice of you."

Sasuke didn't answer. "Why there is a table in the middle of my library, full of snacks?" He muttered.

"Just trust on me, Young Master and everything shall go well." Naruto bowed (A/N: think Sebastian smiling while holding his hand over his heart and give him Narutos skin).

"Getting back to our accounts," Kakuzu who obviously wasn't interested in snacks. "I think that Uchiha Trading Company should set some of its assets to purchase some of the shares from the Suez Canal."

"No." Someone disagreed. "Those greedy sultans demand way too much of those shares. I think we could place some of our money supporting the American civil war."

"Which side?" Someone asked.

"South of course. Her Majesty has herself stated that divided America is better."

"No." Sasuke interrupted others coldly. "We will not bother ourselves with the America. It's practically wasteland where useless upstarts get a fresh start." He extended his hand and Shikamaru placed some papers to it who was still smoking. Only reason he loved these meetings was that here, Temari couldn't stop him from smoking. Lucky! "I agreed with Kakuzu. We have to get our share of the Suez Canal. Profits will easily rise soon as we have the hold of it."

"And half of our ships sail through it." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Exactly."

Naruto and Sakura looked each other and slightly shrugged before quietly excusing themselves out of the room. "What was that all about?" She asked. "When they start to talk about business, it's always so confusing. Im always amazed that Shikamaru can understand half of it. Don't you think so?"

"Something like that." Naruto smiled. They walked to the kitchen. They were greeted with a knife flying across the air. He took it caught his fingers. "What's the matter?"

Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Kotetsu, Udon and even Sai shivered behind the table that was turned over to a shield. On the other side of the room furious Anko was holding handful of daggers while several others were sticking out of the table. Girls were all shivering behind the door. "What the hell is going on?" Sakura demanded only to receive a dagger thrown at her. Naruto caught it too.

"Anko-san, is something wrong?"

"That asshole! That rat eating turd! That useless idiot! That son of a whore!" She stared screaming and throwing knifes one after another. He quickly threw Sakura out of the room and ducked himself behind the table.

"What's going on?"

"Naruto-san!" Guys screamed scared and hugged him. "Please save us!"

"What an earth is going on here?" Naruto asked with demanding tone.

Kotetsu gulped. "It happened on the way here. I was loading chariots while Ino and Anko went to a pub for a quick one."

"You left her alone?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Well… she can be convincing when she wants and… do you really think I would stand up against her? She threw a knife between my legs and 'asked' me to do the duties of a man. So when I had loaded things I also dreamed of paint. So I followed them. Inside Anko was talking to a man. Ino was sitting next to a counter so I decided to ignore her and sit next to Ino. I didn't pay much attention to that guy until I heard her screaming something. We turned around and saw her holding a knife on that mans throat. I decided to break it off quickly and we ran away leaving a pub fighting itself."

"How did you got her to settle down?"

"I… reminded that she should avoid fighting in a public place and that… that Young Master would be unhappy with her and…. She calmed down after that." He assured. "We drove home and unloaded our stuff. But then this genius here (points at weeping Kiba) asks what happened to Ankos dress. I tried subtly explain to leave it alone and gave him the highlights of the fight. Then suddenly he says something about 'as expected about that crazy woman' and… we took cover while she started throwing knifes."

"How many knifes does she have?" Chouji screamed desperately. "We've been here for five minutes!"

"What should we do?! Naruto-san! Save us!" Kiba screamed weakly. "Can't you threaten her with fires or something?"

"I can't do that. Anko-san has served Young Master for longest, even longer than me. She never abandoned the mansion and even searched for the Young Master when he had left it. She is the last remaining servant of the staff who used to serve Uchiha Manor house." Naruto answered looking little concerned. "And besides… what kind of man was he who she talked with?"

"Hmm… silver hair… glasses. Seemed educational type. Nicely dressed. Had this odd… sense of arrogance in his tone of voice."

"I see…" Naruto smiled. "So the beetle has come out to play. Don't worry. I shall take care of her." Then he quickly jumped over the table.

Two minutes later.

"I-is it safe now?" Kiba whispered. "I haven't heard a word ever since he left."

They carefully searched the room. Kitchen was empty. "Where did they go?"

"That's Naruto for you!" Lee screamed. "There's nothing that man can accomplish."

--

In the meanwhile at the roof.

"You bastard! Let me go! Unhand me you pervert! I kill you!" Anko ranted as Naruto carried her over his shoulder.

They walked to the edge of the room where Naruto finally let her go. "What did Kabuto-san want?" He asked politely.

"H-how do you know that bastard?"

"I know many people." Naruto answered. "I ask again, what did he want?"

Anko turned around. "Wanted to know where I had been." She whispered. "And was very interested in Young Master. What's the connection between the two?"

"I cant tell you that." Naruto smiled.

"Tell me! You have to tell me! Young Master is in danger!" She screamed. "You don't know what he can do! Even if his master is dead…" She unconsciously touched her shoulder. A burn mark appeared underneath her hair.

"Im perfectly well of his skills and I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about long as you reside inside this Manor." Naruto answered. He turned away. "Don't let the Young Master to see you like this. Come down when you have cooled down."

"You're not going to tell on me?" She whispered.

"Young Master has always valued you." Naruto answered as he walked away. "But that doesn't mean I will allow you to dishonour him."

A knife flew next to his ear. "Your accuracy is excellent as you can expect from… Snakedagger dancer of London."

Her eyes widened as she heard the name. "H-h-how…"

"As I said, I know a lot of people." Naruto answered. When searching for Sasuke, Anko had gotten herself a name of notorious killer in the London underworld. "Yes. He also knows."

Anko gasped. "Y-you're serious?"

"Of course."

"A-are you really a butler? Y-you know so much… are you some old army investigator or something?"

"No." He turned around smiling. "Im just hell of a butler." And walked of the roof.

--

Guests left. Tayuya begged forgiveness from burning the carpet. Sakura and Kin had to wash blood of the chapel floor. Shikamaru retired from the day.

Sasuke was sitting in his office, drinking tea while Naruto stood next to holding the tray. Even though house was full of servants, only Naruto served Young Master, with exceptions of Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai. Only Naruto could remain in the room alone with Sasuke without being chased away. Shikamaru had to keep himself busy inside the room if he wanted to remain inside.

"So Kabuto has been seen." Sasuke muttered while holding his cup. "Do we know what he wants?"

"No. But I can easily deduce." Naruto answered. "To kill Young Master, of course."

"That's a funny thought." He muttered little smile forming to his lips. "He thinks he can actually match for me."

"But we shouldn't forget that he can always hire more hands if needed."

"If anything happens Im sure you will take care of it." He narrowed his eyes. "Without anyone realizing it."

"What about Anko-san?"

"She has been haunted by her pass long enough. If that beetle arrives… bring a souvenir."

"As you wish." Naruto smiled and bowed.

"By the way… Kakashi… has he left the grounds yet?"

"Last I checked he was enjoying his time with Tenzo-san at his cabin." Naruto answered. "They're old comrades."

"In which division?"

"Special forces." Naruto answered.

"That explains it." Sasuke muttered.

**Afternoon**

Naruto exited Young Masters office holding empty tea pot.

"Naruto-san, may I have a moment please." He turned around and saw Ino standing there little timid of his thinking.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's probably nothing but… since Anko and that guy had a fight… I've had this feeling that we were followed. On our way home." Ino whispered.

"I see…"

"It's probably nothing but… I mean I didn't see anything or hear anything but… it's a sixth sense kind of thing."

"Good of you to tell me." Naruto smiled and walked away. "Now, put that thing away from your mind and prepare for our guests."

"Oh yeas! The stuck-ups."

He sighed. "Why is it so hard for people to call them with respect?"

"Why is them to so hard to show _us_ some respect?" Ino asked.

"Does it really matter?" Naruto asked and walked away.

"Boss! They're here! They're here!" Konohamarus voice echoed through the hallways.

--

Sasuke also heard it.

"…damn."

He stood up and reached for his jacket. "Stuck ups are here."

--

Naruto walked calmly down the stairs of the Uchiha Manor which led to front yard. Beautiful chariots had just stopped and the driver quickly jumped down. Naruto was faster though and was first to open the door of the chariots. "Welcome to Uchiha Manor house, Hiashi-sama." He smiled as a man stepped into the ground. Man had extremely pale eyes. Almost like he had no pupils at all. He glared around.

"Where is your master?"

"Here I am." Sasuke said rather coldly from up of the stairs glaring right back into Hiashis eyes. "Welcome to my home, Hiashi-sama, Neji-san and Hinata-san."

Naruto watched as four more people exited the chariots. First was young man, Hiashi Hyuuga nephew, Neji Hyuuga. Next to inherit the Hyuuga wealth. Second little girl with black hair just like her father. Hanabi Hyuuga who had obviously inherited her attitude from her father. Third was young brown haired woman in rather plain dress. Tenten-san. She held her hand to inside where slender hand took it and used it as a support for landing. Hinata Hyuuga. Future wife of Sasuke Uchiha, was dressed in very beautiful dress. "Hello, Sasuke-kun…" She whispered with low-voice. Naruto whispered directions to the rider who nodded driving carriage to the stables.

"Please, follow us to the inside. Journey must have been very exhausting." Sasuke had landed to the ground to greet his future family in person. He gave cold nod to Hiashi and Neji whom answered to the gesture. He politely asked something about Hanabis life before turning her attention to Hinata. He bowed graciously to Hinata who returned with a curtsy. Then they walked inside.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Naruto turned to face Tenten who was looking at him. "Naruto-san."

"Tenten-san." He bowed. "I see that you still fatefully follow your mistress."

"Of course. Im her maid." Tenten answered and started to follow Hinata quickly. Tenten was Hinatas private servant and almost the only thing that kept her going.

In the entrance hall, Sai and Konohamaru took their coats before continuing on. They moved into the lounge.

It was like that for a while. Neji and Sasuke played pool while Hiashi and Hinata watched them. He would ask questions about his business and situations. Naruto and Tenten stayed close to their respectable master/mistress.

It was after a while when Hiashi suggested some outdoor activity for the 'people in love'.

"So you would get to know each other better." He said with extremely cold voice. It was no secret that he was against this marriage but because the deal had been done, his honour demanded him to accept it.

"I have taken the liberty to prepare Hinata-samas favourite mare for the ride." Naruto spoke up smiling.

Hinata looked immediately to the ground. "I-im sorry b-but I don't think I have proper clothing for riding a horse." She whispered.

"We of course have a spare riding dress." Sasuke spoke up suddenly. "I had it made after your last visit." She spoke up directly to Hinata. "I can have my servants fetch it up immediately, if you wish?"

Hinata was obviously troubled. She wanted to ride a horse but taking a dress from him would be rude towards her family. She didn't know what to do! Gentle touch to her shoulder helped to clear her thoughts. "I-i-its so-sounds won-n-nderful."

"Naruto." Sasuke muttered who nodded and quickly rang the bell. Sakura appeared from the door curtsied. "Sakura here shall lead you to a room where you can change freely."

"Th-thank you. E-excuse me." Hinata smiled and exited the room following Sakura and followed by Tenten.

"Now then, I ask you to follow Sai to a courtyard while I go change too." Sasuke instructed and rang the bell again. As called, Sai appeared smiling and three Hyuugas followed him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered after he had closed the door. "You're a demon, right?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"You can do amazing things, right?"

"By human standards, yes."

"Could you please stick your hand into those peoples ass's and dig out those sticks?" Sasuke used his glowed hand to cover his face.

"Young Master doesn't like being with people who resemble him of himself?" Naruto asked.

Black haired man stood up. "Forget it. Just prepare the horses."

"Of course." Naruto walked away.

He quickly rushed to stables where Kiba was currently drinking with the Hyuuga driver.

"And once in Cuba (gulp) I met this girl with enormous sized breasts!" He waved his hands around.

"No way! You're kidding me, aren't ya, yeah?" The driver with blond hair said. "Listen to this, once while I was in the pioneers I blew up a whole town! Kaboom! It blew up, yeah!"

"Wow! That must have been a sight. Naruto! Good of you to come! Sit down and have a drink! Deidara was here just telling a story of how he… Im going!" He jumped up and rushed to the stables. Deidara was confused.

"What the he… I'll help ya, yeah!" He rushed off after seeing Narutos glare.

So five minutes later Naruto stood between two horses holding their leashes while Hinata and Sasuke walked down to the court yard. They had both dressed in brown riding dresses.

"Young Lady," Naruto spoke up. "I brought Blackstribe to you. And Young Master, here is Brooder."

Sasukes eye twitched as he said the name. "You really think that is funny name, don't you?"

"It is very amusing." Naruto smiled. "Brooding master riding the Brooder horse. There's that what I believe is called 'irony'."

Hinata giggled quietly.

"Here." Naruto handed them leashes.

While two rode their horses towards the woods Tenten tried her best to follow but Naruto halted her. "I believe they deserve a moment of peace." He said.

"You expect me to let Young Lady alone with your Master in the middle of the forest where everything can happen?" Tenten glared at him.

"Young Master knows these woods like his own pockets." Naruto answered. "And besides, they are getting married soon enough. And I believe there is no need to be afraid of your Mistress chastity… or Im I wrong?" Naruto smirked.

Tenten looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Exactly." He walked up to other guests. "While Young Master and Lady Hinata enjoy outdoor air, we have put small garden game for you."

Hyuugas frowned to this.

--

Sasuke and Hinata rode across the forest.

"D-did you r-receive my letters?" She asked after awhile of silence.

"I did. All of them." He answered. And after of consideration. "Thank you."

"I-it's nothing. Tenten only s-said that I should tr-try and get to know you… e-especially when we are going to be m-m-m-married."

"Yes. I guess its right."

He reminisced morning of day before yesterday.

"_Another letter from Lady Hinata." Naruto handed it over. "She really loves to write."_

_Sasuke took it from her hand. "Shut up." He opened the letter and red it. After a moment of silence he handed it to Naruto._

"_Dearest Sasuke." He read it out loud. "I miss you in my heart. It's been month already from our last visit. Why don't you ever come to enjoy our hospitality? I would love to show you around our grounds. My life is fine, if you're wondering. _

_We're coming to see you day after tomorrow. I believe you know that and that you would rather fight with wild bears or what ever than have a dinner with my father and cousin but would please try, for me?_

_I thank God for Tenten. She is the power that gets me up in the morning. And she is the only person who can smuggle these letters without my family noticing. My father would have locked me in a monastery if he ever found out. _

_Because what I really desire is to have you love me through…" He read the rest of the letter in silence. "This proves it." _

"_What?" _

"_You shouldn't judge book from its covers." Naruto smiled. "Who would ever believe timid Lady Hinata would be such a pervert?"_

"_Not me. That for sure." Sasuke muttered looking out of the window. Kiba, Kotetsu, Tenzo, Lee, Shino, Kohonamaru, Udon and Chouji were playing rugby. Izumo had his hand in bandages, having Anko treating him. Girls were all cheering from the side of the 'field'. Sai was standing stoically in the middle acting as a referee. Shikamaru was lying on the grass little further away, Temari laying her head over his chest. Day was really beautiful outside. _

"_There is a silver line in all this." Naruto spoke suddenly while scanning the letter._

"_Please, let me hear it!" _

"_If Young Master ever goes bankrupt, you can start publish Lady Hinatas letters as novels. You will easily double your fortune with these." _

"_That woman would support me?" Sasuke snorted._

"_Well, it wouldn't be so much of a supporting you. More like having her fantasy posted down." Naruto thought. "This letter alone is five pages. And these letters come every second day."_

"_I shall remember your wonderful idea when hell freezes." Sasuke muttered and snapped the letter back. "Go and prepare some tea." _

"_As you wish."_

_After Naruto was gone, Sasuke reread the letter and blood starting falling down his nose. Even if he would never admit it to anyone, this marriage was something he looked forward to._

"Why don't you ever answer to my letter?" Hinata asked after a while.

"I… don't know what to write." He answered after a moment of consideration he added. "Your letters are hard to answer."

Hinata blushed. "I-i-Im sorry! I-I just… its… y-you know that…" She took a deep breath. "W-when I s-s-start to t-t-think ab-about you… I st-start to imagine th-things."

Sasuke halted his horse and quickly grabbed her hand and drew her closer. "Then why don't we make those things into reality." He whispered before kissing her.

**Chapter END**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is. The final part of Day in Uchiha manor. NarutoXKuroshitsuji X-over. Im actually bit proud of this. Im sorry for all the grammar and etc and I hope you have enjoyed this much as I have. If you have any ideas for small fics, contact me in my forums. There is a thread for story ideas. If I like your idea, I will make it happen. Of course I have another fic idea already so it may take some time.

A/N: This chapter will be more Naruto Sasuke centric than the last two. That's because they are the main characters in this fic.

Enjoy.

Remember to review!

**Evening**

Naruto smiled when Sasuke handed him the leash of his horse. "What?" He asked glaring.

"Young Masters tie is wrinkled." His butler answered quickly correcting it. "You should beware of yourself." He walked pass him. "It won't take long."

"What?" He asked.

"When you can start your honeymoon." Naruto smirked and handed leash to Kiba.

Sun had set when they had returned to the mansion. Hinata had been blushing which was covered by the darkness. But when Tenten had helped her down, she noticed this and started ranting quietly about perverted acts and what not.

Sasuke and Naruto stepped into his bedroom. "So, how was it?" He asked smiling while undressing his riding clothes.

"Was what?" Uchiha ignored the question while he removed his jacket.

"That good?" Naruto smirked. "Figures. Someone with such a dirty mind has to be pretty damn good."

"Shut up. Is the dinner served?"

"Soon."

"How have my other guests enjoyed themselves?"

"Poorly, if I may sir." He handed new set of clothes. "I had them play croquet in the garden and it appears that Young Ladys younger sister has more steady hand than her cousin or her father."

"Anything else?"

"Hiashi-sama tried to inquire about Uchiha family business from Shikamaru which was waste of his time."

"Anything else?"

"Yes actually. It appears that Sir Kakashi will stay with Tenzo-san at his cabin."

"Why?"

"It appears that they have many stories to tell each other. And Tenzo-san had many bottles of liquor to consume. And then they started a firing contest afterwards."

"So that's the reason of those shots." Sasuke nodded understanding. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I was shot." Naruto answered walking away with dirty clothes.

"Shot?" Sasuke snorted. "I asked if anything important."

"Im sorry." He turned back. "Nothing special happened."

"Then we shall return to our guests." Sasuke walked outside.

Dinner was served in dining hall. Everyone was present. Hinata was telling the highlights of her riding trip leaving most important parts out. "Shall we?" Sasuke sat down to table. "Please. Enjoy."

--

"Is this okay?" A man with a revolver asked from a man with silver coloured hair and glasses. They were leaning to a wall of Uchiha manor. Dozens of henchmen armed with their personal favourites.

"Of course. I have sent half of you to circle to the forest to take out his guards. There wont be anyone to call for police." Kabuto muttered while correcting his glasses. "I shall revenge Orochimaru-sama personally. You can take everything from the house and kill everyone on your path. Leave 'Young Master' to me. Got that?"

"I certainly do." Everyone was startled and looked up to the wall. Dark figure was standing on tpo of it. "But Im sorry for having to interrupt your plans. But my master is having a dinner with her fiancé and her family. It would be a quite inconvenient if you had to interrupt it."

"Who are you?" Kabuto asked.

"Me? Im just a simple servant of the Uchiha manor." Figure revealed a cooking knife and jumped down.

--

"Naruto." Sasuke turned his head to his butlers leaned ear. "Where is Sakura?"

"Who knows?" Naruto smirked. "But she could be cleaning out some bugs which have infiltrated among us."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Bring me a souvenir."

"Of course. Excuse me." Naruto walked away.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hiashi called out from the other end of the table. "I heard that you are starting another company of your own."

Sasuke smirked. "Yes."

--

"Aaaah!" Man screamed as the giant cooking knife cut through his chest.

"Kill her! Kill her!" Kabuto screamed but she was too fast. Sakura run around his henchmen and cut through each and every one of them until only Kabuto was standing. "S-so it's true. Sasuke-kun really has more help than just a single demon."

"Demon?" Sakura turned around revealing her blood coloured face. "Don't unite me with such filthy creatures." She smirked. "Im a shinigami."

Kabuto laughed madly. "Of course. A demon and a shinigami! This is perfect! Per-GYAAH!" An arm just ripped his neck off. Kabuto fell of dead revealing smiling Naruto behind him.

"Such ugly words, shinigami-chan." He said and placed gloves back to his hands. "You make me sound like an ordinary human being."

Sakura snorted. "Just because higher-ups have a keen interest in you and your 'master' doesn't mean I would cut you first chance I get."

Naruto sighed. "What ever you say, my dear shinigami-chan. Clean up this mess before a patrolling police will find out." He picked Kabutos glasses and placed them inside his jacket.

"By the way," Sakura put her cooking knife back to inside her apron. "can you please explain why everyone inside the mansion think that we are lovers?" She was obviously disgusted of the idea. "Mere filthy demon with a goddess like myself." She smiled and winked. "It's blasphemy."

Naruto only smiled. "Because it might seem that the two of us often disappear together for notable periods of time." He turned away. "But don't worry. I will keep denying those rumours so your reputation won't suffer."

"You better." Sakura spited. "That would be the best! Tsunade-sama and the others hearing that the 'Pink goddess of death' doing immoral acts with a demon would ruin my reputation." She suddenly took out her cooking knife and it grew enormously. "Perhaps we should finish this. Kyuubi-kun."

Naruto revealed his eyes. Slits and glowing red. "I would prefer not to." A little fox jumped from the wall on top of him revealing its teeth to Sakura. "I would have to explain to Young Master why I would be needing a new set of clothes." Fox disappeared from his shoulder in a puff of smoke. His eyes turned back to normal blue. "And besides, I don't approve Kyuubi-kun having a fight with such cute shinigami-chan." Naruto smiled and jumped over the wall. "Please hurry with the clean-up or others will get suspicious." He jumped to other side and disappeared from sight.

After he was gone, a smirk started to from to her lips. "Baka." She whispered and put her cooking knife, her shinigamis scythe away.

--

"And if my hunch is correct, I can soon start building for a main office for this company." Sasuke ended his explanation while Naruto appeared next to him holding a tray which was covered with a cloth and nonchalantly placed them next to him. Sasuke quickly glanced what was under it before nodding. "Give that to Anko-san."

"As you wish."

Naruto took the tray and walked out of the dining hall. He walked through the corridors into servants' quarters.

He could here laughing from inside. Besides from Ino and Temari and Sai who were currently serving the guest, everyone was else were sitting on the kitchen table.

Kiba and his new friend Deidara kept going on about their woman adventures. Konohamaru and Udon were playing checkers. Shikamaru was sitting on the table while smoking. Izumo was talking to Kin who was trying to act nonchalantly as possible. Of course deep blush didn't help her. Kotetsu was kneeling in front of Anko and begging for a chance to prove himself to her. She was sharpening her knifes but trying to act normal as possible. Tayuya was telling a joke to Chouji and Ino who were laughing like maniacs. Lee was doing sit-ups and counting. "120, 121, 122…" Shino was holding a glass jar where a giant centipede was crawling around. His eyes were like he was watching a re-incardination of a god.

Anko saw Naruto coming first. "Yo! What you need? Anything happened?" Suddenly Sakura appeared all wet from a quick bath in nothing but a bathrobe. "Oh I see." She smirked. "You two were having a quickie weren't you?"

"Absolutely not!" Sakura screamed angrily but it was too late.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Kiba howled. "Naruto has scored again!"

"Such a cute couple." Kin whispered pretending being all modest.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I love you! Won't you love me tenderly!" Izumo acted while hugging Kotetsu.

"Yes, Sakura-chan! Please let me do this one more time! Chu! Chu! Chu!" They made kissing noises. Others laughed in chorus.

"Not bad, Boss!" Konohamaru smirked and raised his pinkie. "But you have to do something with her manners. She's like a wild dog." He jumped over the table to avoid a fist that was ready to send him flying.

"STOP THAT!!!" Sakura screamed blushed from embarrassment. "Nothing happened!"

"Sakura," Tayuya touched her shoulder. "I say you could have picked out worse than that pervert. Think about it." They scanned through the male candidates of the room. "See what I mean?"

"I guess your rig- HEY!!! Wait just a minute! Naruto and I are not a couple and stop saying that!"

Meanwhile Sakura was teased by others Udon noticed the tray Naruto was holding. "Naruto-san, what's on that tray? Is it something to eat?"

Naruto only smiled and handed the tray to Anko. "Young Master asked me to give you some glasses to help with your eyesight." He uncovered the tray revealing a pair of glasses. Everyone was confused and watched from Naruto to Anko.

"Do you need glasses?" Kiba asked.

It took a moment for her to realize whose glasses those were. She took them from his tray.

"Those look kind of old." Konohamaru pointed out suddenly looking over her shoulder. "Did Master really buy those?"

Naruto didn't reply.

"I doesn't matter." Anko smiled and closed her fist. Glasses broke into thousand pieces. "You two have obviously mistaken. I have nothing wrong in my eyesight!" She threw a knife across the room piecing a piece of bred Chouji was eating. "See that!"

Naruto nodded. "My mistake." He quickly collected the shards when the bell rang. "Our guests are leaving." He informed. "Deidara-san, Kiba shall help you with your carriage."

"Thanks, yeah." Blond man nodded and followed after Kiba.

Naruto walked through the corridors to main hall.

Sai was currently placing a jacket to Neji-san while Temari was covering young Hanabi up.

"We'll see you again soon." Head of the Hyuuga said with his cold tone while walking down the stairs with Sasuke. Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten and Naruto walked behind them.

"Im looking forward to it." Sasuke replied. "See you again, Neji-san. Hanabi-san. Hinata-san." He greeted them while Deidara and Tenten helped them to the cart. "You're always welcome to my manor."

Hiashi snorted and knocked the roof the cart wit his cane. Deidara flipped his leashes and waved to Kiba while departing. They disappeared after a while.

"Sooo… was this all for today?" Kiba asked carefully. "Im kind of sleepy and all so…"

"You're free to go." Sasuke turned around Naruto following him. "Remember to keep your dogs quiet tonight."

Kiba nodded and walked to side entrance Akamaru following him loyally.

Night

Sasuke was sitting in his office drinking some relaxing tea while reading few telegrams that arrived from the London. Naruto was dusting his shelves. His hand was still covered by a white glove.

"Naruto… are you sure everyone was taken care of." He asked raising his eye from the telegram. "I don't want any pests running around and ruining my day."

"Sakura-chan was most effective when it came cleaning the trash." Naruto answered.

"Has she revealed anything?"

"She has… the name of her superior." He suddenly smirked. "Tsunade."

"Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Well known supervisor of the European shinigamis." He turned around. "Means we have stepped on some serious toes, my Master."

"Will they be a trouble?"

"I don't think so unless we start dancing their toes." Naruto picked up a vase and dusted it well. "Shinigamis have relatively little power on the land of the living."

"Why are they so interested in us?" Sasuke asked leaning back. "I thought the contract is something between us only."

"And it is. I believe it has something to do with your former teacher." Naruto answered.

Sasukes eyes widened. "You mean Orochimaru was…"

"A shinigami as well." He nodded. "But because a mere mortal killed him so easily, of course it attracts their attention."

"Easily? I could barely move and he was still in his best condition." He lowered his gaze. "It was then you offered me a chance to live." He removed his glove. Pentagram was glowing red. "It was you who strike him down."

"Young Master. You really have forgotten everything I've told you about our world, haven't you? Demons like me cannot enter the human realm without a contract. Remember…"

_Sasuke was breathing hard. He was dying on the floor and taking a beating._

"_My, my Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru licked his lips. "I don't know what came on to you but to actually think you can take me on? That's a quite courage you have there." He pulled out a katana. "But Im afraid I have to kill you now. Don't worry, it will be over quickly." Sasukes eyes were blinded. He could barely stay conscious. He could hear laugher from the background. "Don't worry. I will make sure we meet in the after life." He knew katana was approaching. He would die soon._

"_My, my. Aren't you a pathetic one?" A voice whispered somewhere behind of his head._

_Suddenly it all changed. Sasuke eyes became visible again. He was standing in front of a huge cage. Behind it giant bars, giant fox was glaring down to him. It red eyes glowing from hate. "So… he chose you?" _

_Sasuke looked around. Suddenly a man appeared in front of him. Young man like himself, wearing a black suit. He had blond hair. "He… interests me." Man whispered pleasurably. "Such an interesting person."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Fox growled. "Demon like yourself serving a human like him?" _

_Naruto turned around to face the fox. "As I said, he interests me." _

"_W-what's going on?" Sasuke tried to ask making the young man turn around._

"_Do you want to live?" He stepped forward._

"_Wha-?"_

"_DO YOU WANT TO LIVE AND AVENGE YOUR BROTHER!?!?!?" Narutos voice echoed through around the room. _

"_YES!!!" An overwhelming force rose from inside of him. _

_Suddenly Naruto was holding his hand. "Then give me your soul and you shall have my strength and skills to kill your brother. To avenge your family and revive your clan!" _

_Sasuke didn't know what had happened. "Revenge and reviving of my clans not enough." He muttered not know what came over him. "I want let make my father proud." _

_Naruto was taken back._

"_I see now…" Kyuubi murmured. "why you think him being interesting. Do it." _

_Man turned around. "What?" _

"_Time is running low! Do it!" Foxs growled. _

_Naruto knelt before Sasuke. "Here I pledge my allegiance to you." He smiled. "Young Master." He held out his hand. "Here and now we shall make the contract." _

Sasuke didn't understand half what was going on and if you had asked what had happened back then, he wouldn't have answered. Most likely he had glared and asked, what are you doing on his property? But this time he had a reason. When he recalled those happenings, he couldn't make any sense of them. Why did he agree on those terms? He didn't remember anymore but he was glad.

_Orochimaru was lying dead on his feet. Sasuke felt stronger than ever. He could feel power through his veins. He turned around. Orochimarus henchmen were screaming in terror. "Let's kill them." Unnoticed by him, Kabuto fled the scene._

_Sasuke was standing among the bodies of dead henchmen. He noticed one among them and grabbed its hand. Suddenly he could feel the power leaving him. Once healed wounds started bleed once again. Everything became blurry. Then the body he was touching stood up. It had changed. It now had blond hair and blue eyes. "Please, take it easy. Young Master." Naruto whispered before he lost everything. _

_Sasuke woke up in his room. All his wounds were bandaged yet his body remained sore. _

"_How're you feeling, Young Master?" He jumped in fright before remembering his dream. "I took the liberty to boil some tea. Would you like some?" _

"_Who are you?" Sasuke whispered warily. _

"_How silly of you, Young Master." Naruto offered him a cup of tea. "Im your __**butler **__(A/N: everyone who has watched the show and read the manga, knows that word 'butler' is written by a kanji 'akuma' which also means 'demon'. Clever of them, isn't it?). "There are two ladies outside waiting for audience. Shall I let them in?"_

_Sasuke was still little dazed but nodded. "Sure. After that go to town. I need some representative clothes." He touched his chin. "I must look like a mess. Before you go, make a bath and cut my hair and bear."_

"_As you wish." Naruto smiled and stood up. "Shall I let the ladies inside while you're waiting for your bath?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "Sure."_

_Naruto walked to the door. "Young Master will see you."_

"_I asked, who the fuck are you?" Tayuya screamed rushing in Kin following close behind. "Where is he? Sasuke you bastard! Where are you?" _

_Sasuke was sitting on his bed drinking tea. Such image took both Kin and Tayuya by surprise. "What are you doing?" Kin demanded in rage._

"_Drinking tea, obviously." Sasuke glared at them. "What does it look like?" _

_Kin looked dazed and looked into Tayuya. _

"_You just killed Orochimaru!" Red head screamed. "Have you any idea what is going to happen? Do you?"_

"_Kabuto fled." Sasuke muttered. "He will come for his revenge someday." He glared in direction of the bathroom. "Is it ready yet?"_

"_It's just finished." Naruto opened the door showing him the way in. "Shall your lady friends join you?"_

"_Who the hell are you?" Kin asked angrily. "And what do you think you are doing asking about baths?"_

"_Young Master wanted to have a bath." Naruto answered like it was obvious. "So I made one for him."_

"_Idiot! Don't you understand? Soon this place will be crawling with Orochimarus followers and they are going to kill you!"_

"_And you." Sasuke added while removing the clothes. "I might have said something about you while fighting against him." _

"_Y-y-you!" Tayuya was shaking from rage. _

"_If you have nothing else to say than insults, please feel free to leave. Kabuto will want to revenge his master. And Im his target." Sasuke said turning around. "Ones close to me, will have to pay the price."_

_Girls looked at each other waiting for a advice. _

"_Erhm." Naruto cleared his throat getting everyones attention. "Bath is ready. Might I ask young ladies keep Young Master company while Im getting something more fitting clothes for him."_

_Girls looked into each other confused. They were used to being told what to do. Now they were actually given chances to choose. But Sasuke made end of it quickly. "My shoulders a stiff. Kin, come and massage them. Tayuya, bring me a razor and a mirror." _

_Girls started moving on that instant. Naruto only smiled. "How kind of you." He nodded._

"_Once you return with my clothes, you're going to explain me everything." _

"_Of course. My lord." Naruto bowed._

"Wonderful memories." He smiled.

Sasuke glared at him. "You're an idiot."

"Why you think so, sir?"

"Hiring a shinigami even knowing that she would only bring trouble." Sakuras voice pointed out from the door.

Naruto turned around. "Aah, Sakura-chan. What brings you here?"

"Nothing special." Sakura walked around the office acting like a child. "Just going to avenge how everyone keeps saying that we are a couple."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So you finally made it official?"

"Not you too, Young Master!" Sakura screamed in frustration. "I hate this! There can never be anything between me and a…" She snorted. "a filthy demon."

"Don't be shamed." Sasuke said. "He is only a demon. But pretty good chose compared to what there is on the market."

"So why don't we make it official." Naruto smiled and stepped closer. A real smiled appeared to his face. "I wonder what kind of children we will make."

Sakura kept ranting how disgusting the two were, so she didn't notice small smirk forming to Sasuke face.

On the third floor, Shikamaru and Temari were doing their best to fill the empty crib (he only was having fun with his newly-wed wife). Anko was snoring in the kitchen after drinking vast amounts of booze. Kotetsu was sitting in the gatekeepers' cabin thinking new ways of proving herself to her.

"Stop wasting candles and go to bed!" Izumo yelled annoyed from his punk.

Lee was doing a midnight jog around the woods. Ino, Tayuya and Kin changed gossips in their bedroom. Chouji was doing some midnight snack. Kiba was sleeping the doghouse to keep the dogs quiet. Sai was sleeping soundly. Konohamaru was telling ghost stories with Udon.

Normal quiet night in the Uchiha manor.

Epilogue

Tenzo woke up in the morning in them middle of the forest, head killing him. "What did we do last nigh?" He asked.

"I think we drank bit too much." Kakashi answered. "Check up! Clothes?"

"On."

"Good. Guns?"

"On."

"Bad. Ammunition?"

"None."

"Bad." Kakashi sighed. "Good thing we are far of the manor house. There shouldn't be any vic-ti-ms…" they were lying in the middle of the field of bodies who once were Kabutos henchmen. He looked at Tenzo who gulped.

"Not again." He whispered holding back his vomit.

"So…" Kakashi looked around. "Will you dig the grave to hide them, or should I?"

**Chaper END **

**Thank you all for reading this small fic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Check out my other fics too. **

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
